


Cars and Telephones

by chachadeul



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Cute, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachadeul/pseuds/chachadeul
Summary: When all else fails and he needed help, Dan always went to Phil.Phil was always there, even if they were miles apart.-Title inspired by Arcade Fire's Cars and Telephones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was out of a whim kind of thing. I didn't reread it, so... Sorry for any mistakes committed. Suggestions are always open!  
> I don't own dnp, and I do not impose anything onto them. This is a work of fiction, don't take it too seriously.  
> Enjoy reading!

Chapter 1

The weather was as gloomy as his feeling.

It was a long weekend, so of course every close friend of his had to be busy. Louise was out of town with her family, Wirrow was out for an art competition and Chris was at a family reunion. He couldn't disturb them with his petty problems.

It wasn't that big, really. Or maybe it was just the tip of an ice berg. His dad just brought up again the fact that he couldn't be as brilliant as his younger brother. Adrian had A's and is a member of the football team. The son his father wants, the one he couldn't be.

He had been crying in front of his grandma's graveyard for about an hour now. Alive or not, she was the only one Dan has. It's been a year now since she passed away, but he still seeks comfort in her.

Just a few more hours 'til the sun sets. He needs to find a place to stay. He couldn't bare to go back home, not tonight. Not after the walking out drama that he'd done.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were 5 missed calls from mum. He ignored it and opened his short contact list. He paused when he saw Phil's number. Phil is a senior whom he'd met at theatre club. He wasn't in the theatre club per se, rather he was the art director. He was tall and lanky. He had black hair that contrast his pale skin and eyes that changed colours as the light shifted. He wore a friendly smile for everyone and anyone. Louise teased him a lot when she saw how he watched the senior across the backstage, assisting other students with setting up the props. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he really might have a bit of a crush on him.

As a matter of fact, he further confirmed this alleged crush on the dress rehearsal of their play, Hamlet, last Saturday.

It is typical of Dan to be late at events and meetings, but he promised himself not to be late on this one. It was his first play with the theatre club now that he's in sixth form. He wanted to make a good impression to his seniors. But fate was against Dan the whole time. He woke up around 8:15 and the rehearsal starts at 9. He rushed and got into school as fast as he could. When he arrived, it was 10 minutes before they start. Louise just sighed at him and continued fixing one of the actors' costume. Phil volunteered to assist him in getting ready, from his costume to his make up. On that few minutes, Dan's heart was beating faster than it had been for the whole 16 years of his life. Phil had asked him if he was alright. He must've noticed how red Dan's face was and how his hands were trembling, both because of nervousness on the rehearsal and Phil's proximity. He laughed it off and blamed everything on nerves. Phil let it go and distracted Dan with other topics to chat about. They discovered that they were both nerds and discussed video games for a bit. When Dan was up next, Phil good lucked him, tapping him on the shoulder.

When the rehearsals ended, he saw a sticky note on his phone screen.  
It read:  
I'm sure you'll do well on the actual play. Also, maybe we can ditch the after party and play Mario Kart instead? -Phil >•< 07xxxxxxxxx

Dan's heart melted at that bright green sticky note. He even kept it in his box full of sappy crap because it deserves a place in there.

It's been more than a day now and he still didn't have the courage to call or text Phil. It would be embarassing to contact his senior and ask for a place to stay knowing for a fact that the longest conversation that they had was just ten minutes long. They barely knew each other. Were they even considered friends?

His thoughts were interrupted by drops of rain falling on his screen. Of course he didn't bring an umbrella with him. He didn't even wore a thick jumper or a jacket. He ran to the nearest shelter he could find, which happened to be a large tree. His phone rang, another call from his mum. He let it ring 'til it reached his voice mail.  
He was so fucked. He didn't know what to do or where to go anymore.

A thunder roared from the sky, as if affirming his thoughts.

This is when another batch of fat tears rolled out from his eyes.

It was a desperate move, but he had no other choice.

He called Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cute drama kid hadn't made contact with Phil ever since the dress rehearsal.

He was honestly disappointed. He felt like the ball was on the other side of the court now because he already made the first move. But after waiting for more than a day now, he's slowly losing hope. He did however think that maybe Dan was just shy. He did seem to be as they talked. The boy got flustered a lot and looked at his shoes most of the time. It was endearing and adorable.

His phone rang.

He expected it to be his mum, since they're away for a business trip and they usually call him often to check if he and the house were still in a good condition. He was confused when he saw an unknown number.

"Hello," he answered.

He heard a sharp intake of breath before the voice spoke. "Phil?"

"Yes. Is that you, Dan?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Dan replied and Phil got more concerned. Dan's voice sounded so small and his voice seemed hoarse, like he's been crying. "I- I kinda need a bit of help. It's a long story, but to make it short... None of my closest friends are available and I need a place to stay. I'm so sorry for disturbing you. Even just for tonight-"

Phil did not need to hear Dan ramble more. Of course he'll help Dan.

"Hey, it's fine. You can stay here for the night, if you'd like to."

"...really?"

"Yeah, it's all good. Where are you though? It's pouring. Do you have an umbrella with you?"

"I'm fine. I'll just go there. What's your address?"

"You didn't bring an umbrella, did you?"

He heard a sigh. "Yeah, I didn't."

"That's alright. I'll just bring you one. Where are you?"

Dan seemed to hesitate for a minute before answering. "I'm at the cemetery."

"Oh," Phil said. That was a unexpected. "Did someone in your family just died?"

"No, no, no. No one died. Just visiting my grandma, is all."

"I see. Grandmas do bring a lot of comfort when you're down."

"Yeah, even if she's already dead." Dan said and chuckled flatly.

"Yup. Well, stay exactly where you are. I'm gonna get you out of there."

"Okay. I'm under the large oak tree, a bit further south of the cemetery."

"I'll see you then. Be careful of zombies... and squirrels."

"Zombies? Are you trying to spook me out? Because if you are, it is working." Dan said. He can almost hear the smile on his voice. At least he made the boy laugh. "Also, squirrels? What would squirrels want to do with me?"

"I'm just trying to warn you! And squirrels are vicious, I'll tell you the tale of how I met an evil squirrel in Florida later. It'll change your beliefs." Phil said as he grabbed to umbrellas and put on his coat.

"I'll be waiting then."

-

It took a while, but Phil finally found the oak tree where Dan was.

"The squirrels weren't interested in me. I think." Dan said and looked up with a timid smile when Phil arrived. His eyes were puffy and still a bit red. He looked so small as he sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

"That's good. I don't want to fight another evil squirrel."

"You don't need to fight it. I can fend them off myself." Dan pouted. He looked so adorable, and Phil just wanted to hug him, to somehow make all his problems go away. He didn't though. Instead, Phil crouched beside him.

"But I need to protect the Prince!" Phil said and acted as if him protecting Dan is a the most important thing in this world.

Dan laughed again. It was melody for his ears. "Stop acting like that, you spork. Doesn't suit you at all," he said and stared off the distance.

The rain continued to pour. It was heavy and constant. A strong wind blew. Dan shivered and Phil noticed.

He removed his coat and handed it to Dan. "Here. You must be cold. You've been out here for a while."

"But you'll be-"

"I'm fine, and you're already shivering." Phil said and placed his coat on Dan's shoulder.

Dan mumbled a thank you and accepted Phil's hand to pull him up to his full height again. They opened their respective umbrellas and started walking. Dan followed Phil, only a step behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, suggestions and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Let's be friends! Find me on tumblr/instagram/twitter: @chachadeul

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends!  
> Find me on instagram/tumblr/twitter: @chachadeul
> 
> Feel free to send writing and drawing prompts!


End file.
